A Fight for Love
by AuPalladium
Summary: Little Mac, though small, can pack a punch. As a professional lightweight boxer, he constantly shows how well he can stay on his feet. However, how well can he stay on his feet when the perfect girl comes to take his heart? LittleMacXSamus oneshot. Enjoy!


**Here's a gift-fic for Paradigm, one of the coolest people I've ever met, and by far one of my biggest supporters. Thanks so much for everything. **

**Hope you guys enjoy. No, it's not a NessXLucas ship. I'm fleeing from my comfort zone for this one. Including, going into first person! Anyways, TRIP OUT!**

Looking at the man in front of me, I immediately freak out. This heavyweight somehow squeezed into the lightweight division. No doubt without bribes. The boos from the audience confirmed my suspicion.

"Hey little man, you should go back to your mom," the heavyweight taunted, "This boxing ring is for adults."

"Hey. It's not for asses either." I quip.

"Aww. You think you stand a chance."

"I stand more of a chance of winning than you trying to stand up."

"Why you piece of-" he starts to say, but then is interrupted by the sound of the announcer.

"In this corner, the brutal giant, King Koopa!" Koopa then roars, getting large amounts of boos from the audience. "And in the other corner, the reigning champ, the agile speed demon, Little Mac!" The crowd was fanatic. I did a few quick punches and jabs, while shifting to the left or right, to help stir the audience up even more.

"Counting down from ten... nine... eight..."

I took a deep breath in, then out. He put a mouthguard in, and stretched his arms and legs out.

"Three... two... one... fight!" the announcer boomed. And with that, the fight begun. I started circling my opponent. I already knew how this fight would end up. I waited. Then I got exactly what I was looking for.

The King charged. Like a matador, I waited until the time was right, then moved out of the way. Koopa tried to stop the momentum, but ended up, hitting the cords anyways. He bounced back, straight into a direct punch. Koopa's nose burst like a balloon, crimson gushing like a fountain. Koopa collapsed.

"What? Is that it?" I taunted.

"Urgh! Bitch!" Koopa jumped forward, only to land straight on the ground again, due to a solid dodge.

"You do know that this is boxing, not wrestling, right?"

"Ugh. I'll... I'll..." stuttered Koopa. He got up, and threw a sluggish punch at me. I instantly parried, right into an uppercut. The King fell to his knees, and blacked out.

"The winner is, Little Mac!" announced the referee. Coach then jumped into the ring and approached me.

"First round knockout! Amazing! Always remember-" he started.

"Use your enemy as an aide," I stated, monotone. "I know. I sorta just did."

"Well, it's all because I've drilled it into you," the coach continued. I zoned him out. I've heard the same speech at least twenty times. I looked at the scattering crowd. But then, I saw someone. a girl with luscious blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, bright blue eyes, and a natural state of happiness written on her face. She radiated beauty. So much, all of my attention was focused on her, holding up an "I 'Heart' Little Mac" poster. I smiled, and went in her direction.

"Mac! Are you even listening? Mike Winston! Gah!" he said, choosing not to waste the time. "I guess you deserve some celebration time," he sighed. "Just don't get too crazy."

"Why hello, there Mike." said the girl, slyly.

"Yeah. My coach is a bit used to his ancient ways." She giggled. "I like the poster."

"Oh," she said, suddenly looking at the poster she was holding. "This thing? Please, I doubt it's that special."

"It is 'cause you're the one holding it." The girl blushed deeply. Mac saw the birthmark on the left side of her chin. She was so cute.

"Thank you," she said shyly. She look down at her phone and looked surprised. "I'm sorry, but I have to go..."

"Wait!" he said. He took off his glove and pulled out a pen in his pocket that he usually uses for autographs. He then wrote his number. "There. Could I have a name?" he asked.

The girl thought for a bit. "Samus. Samus Aran." I smiled. This girl was the one. I felt it. And no fame could ever replace her.

**Well, there you go. My first oneshot. I hope you guys enjoyed something different!**


End file.
